


Pollen

by mgmercieca



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgmercieca/pseuds/mgmercieca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a sneeze. One sneeze, and Isabelle knew she was done for. </p>
<p>After a mandatory botany lesson, Isabelle's allergies flare up in the worst way. Luckily, Simon might be able to help. Set just before City of Heavenly Fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this during a reread of The City of Bones brought on by the Shadowhunters Filming. While he and Clary are in the greenhouse, Jace mentions that Alec and Isabelle have allergies, and I thought that this would be an adorable way to explore that a little bit, because sick Isabelle seems like a very funny subject. Anyway, hope you like it!

It started with a sneeze. One sneeze, and Isabelle knew she was done for. 

She never got sick. Ever. So when one of her delicate sneezes broke the near dead silence of the library during a particularly difficult linguistics session, she nearly groaned, resting her head in her hands. Isabelle did everything on a large scale, and her immune system failures, it would seem, were no different. She sneezed again, louder this time, and Alec stifled a laugh under his hand. She punched him in the arm, delighting in his wince and in the fact that it would most likely bruise later. Jace raised an eyebrow at her, and left his reaction to a smirk. He knew better than to make her angry when her allergies were acting up. Alec had forgotten, apparently. Whatever, she knew exactly where to punch him to make him cry until- 

"Isabelle, perhaps you should go get some rest? You don't sound very well." Maryse broke off Isabelle's violent inner monologue off mid-sentence. Isabelle stifled a grumble at her logic. She looked at her mother with her best impression of a stony look, prepared to shoot down any other attempts to shoo her away. 

Her mother had picked up Hodge's lesson plan, trying to give them a semblance of routine in the chaos currently ripping the shadow world apart, chaos that they now called a life. She had, however, failed to remember that her own children had pollen allergies, and that an early spring botany class in the greenhouse that morning may not have been the best idea. 

"Mom, don't be ridiculous, I'm-" she was interrupted by a loud sneeze, this time complete with the introduction of the urge to itch her eyes and hide in her dark room until everything resembling pollen was rid of the earth forever. 

This time, Jace and Alec made no attempt to hide their laughter, both of them nearly doubling over as they watched her get more and more angry. Maryse made no attempt to quiet them, instead resorting to stare at them with an annoyed expression. It did nothing to stop their laughter. She tried to think of something to say to put them both in their places, but only ended up worsening her growing headache. She made a loud exasperated noise, much resembling a huff; and spinning around on her heel, turned back around and out of the library. 

Idiots, she thought. 

She marched heatedly to her room, slamming the door behind her loudly. She wanted to throw things, to slash something in half. But her headache was only getting worse, and   
she could rapidly feel her sinuses getting more congested by the second. Any minute now, and she would be nothing more than a heaping pile of germs, doomed to-

"Iz, are you-are you alright?"

She whirled around quickly in the direction of the voice, grabbing neatly for her whip. Never mind that she couldn't currently breathe out of her nose, she'd like to see someone get the best of-

"Simon? What the hell?"

His hand was still laying on her open window, and a cool breeze rushed in, raising goosebumps on her bare arms. He was breathing heavily, from what she assumed was a climb up the Institute wall to get to her bedroom. He was always forgetting that he didn't actually need to breathe, but human habits die hard. She didn't mind that particular one, found it appealing, actually, especially when she was the one making his breath speed up. But right now, she was not amused to see him. His smile faded quickly as he took in her allergy affected face, currently accentuated with a near-fatal glare. He stepped towards her, his hands up in a placating gesture. 

"Oh, Iz, you poor-"

"Simon, I swear to god, if you finish that thought, I will personally chop you in half. And we will never have sex again."

Simon nearly laughed at that, knowing that the latter of the two was nearly impossible for her. She only sharpened her glare upon seeing his smile. He had, however, managed to get close enough to her to touch her, and he softened his smile. 

Isabelle Lightwood had very few weaknesses. Kittens, ice cream, and Simon Lewis' sweet smile, just to name a few. She tried to keep her resolve, hardening herself, but melted anyway. She stepped closer to him, defeat all over her face, and he smiled wider than ever. 

"Isabelle, you know, you're beautiful. Even if you do look like you were attacked by a pollen monster."

She rolled her eyes, but a smile formed on her lips that he saw before she could morph it back to a grimace. He pulled her to his chest, and she relished in the feeling of his cold skin on her overheated, allergy ridden face. She pulled slightly away, suddenly worried. 

"Simon, no, I'll get you sick."

He smirked at her, and responded by bringing her even closer, burying his face in her neck and rubbing his cold nose on her bare shoulder. She repressed the pleasant shudder she felt at the proximity of his lips to her neck. 

"One of the perks of being dead, I can kiss my girlfriend even when she's deadly ill."

He picked his head up, and placed his hand under her chin, lifting up her face. She smiled happily, her allergies nearly forgotten for a moment. He leaned in and kissed her, a sweet and loving kiss, that she fully embraced. About a minute into the kiss, she started feeling faint, not having anything to do with the throes of passion, and more to do with the fact that she could only breathe out of her mouth, which was currently occupied. Her knees went out, and a surprised Simon caught her with a worried glance at her pale face. 

"Iz, we need to get you in bed. Doctor's orders. I won't even make a comment about my manly charm making you go weak in the knees."

For once, she didn't protest . She shook him off slightly, trying to fight her smile. 

"Since when are you an expert on medicinal needs?" But even as she spoke, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into her unmade bed, wrapping them both in the covers. Simon wrapped his arms closely around Isabelle's waist. 

He pursed his lips, looking at her closely for a moment, as if he was thinking. 

"Well, I'm not. But I know enough to be sure that sleep is always a good thing."

Normally, Izzy would disagree. She had never been one of those sleepy teenagers, longing for an afternoon of lounging in her warm bedroom. Instead, she had always relished in the feel of energy and adrenaline rushing through her veins. She would just rather face a hoard of blood-thirsty demons than be subjected to a boring afternoon of sleeping through the day. But right now, with her sinuses enflamed beyond recognition, her headache only just beginning to ease, and her boyfriend murmuring into her ear, sleep sounded fantastic.

She snuggled herself closer to him, quirking her eyebrow as she sleepily squirmed her hips against his. She laughed at his gulp before settling into his chest, his arms winding tighter around her. He kissed the top of her head, smiling. 

"Iz, you're even a cute mouth breather."

She looked up at him with as much venom as her half-asleep brain could muster. 

"Simon, I know plenty of creative ways to kill a vampire. Even one with the Mark of Cain."

Instead of looking afraid, he smiled softly, and she narrowed her eyes at him before closing them tightly, a satisfied smile finding its way back onto her lips. He pulled the blankets more securely over them both, watching how the sun lit up her skin as it streamed in through the windows. He could deal with this.


End file.
